El Regreso
by PrincessMills
Summary: OS/ Secuela de "Su partida". Nada resultó ser como lo creíamos de un principio, a veces las cosas no se arruinan por falta de amor si no por exceso de miedos... no les cuento más, pasen a leer.


**Hey, volví! Traigo un pequeño OS que se me cruzo por la cabeza, sentí que no podía terminar la historia anterior con un final tan triste, suficiente que nos hicieron sufrir con la serie. Ya saben dejen sus comentarios, los tomo mucho en cuenta. Pero ya no les cuento más... lean.**

 **Princessmills** ._.

xxxxxxxxxxxxsqxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me había marchado, la había dejado sin más, sabía que si la miraba a los ojos no podría irme. La amaba, condenadamente lo hacía, pero mis miedos me vencieron. Cuanto lamento no haber luchado por

ella, pero estaba asustada, nunca había sentido algo así a tal intensidad. Además, lo teníamos todo en contra, mis padres lo veían como un absurdo, incluso llegaron al punto de creer que lo hacía para dañarlos a ellos, como si el amor fuera algo perjudicial. Cuándo no Snow creyendo que todo gira en

torno a ella. Y como olvidarme del bendito pueblo que esperaba tantas cosas de mí, fue mucho. Ese día que ella me propuso matrimonio me asusté, e hice lo que siempre estuve acostumbrada a hacer, huir. Huir como una vil cobarde. Ella me amaba, y yo aún la amo, como la amo, marcharme de nada sirvió; solo me hizo ver lo idiota que fui y hacerme sentir lo vacía que estaba sin ella.Me torturaban cada noche los pensamientos, la culpa por mi partida, el haberla dejado a ella sin más no me dejaba vivir. Me dolía tanto amarla, lo sentía como una agonía.

Y es por eso que ahora me encuentro en su puerta, en el 108 de Mifflin Street. Rogándole a todos los dioses que ella me perdone, deseando que pese a mi estupidez ella me ame todavía.

Toco a la puerta con la esperanza de que ya este en casa, escucho el taconeo tan característico de ella acercándose a la entrada e inmediatamente se tensan todos mis músculos. Abre la puerta, y

tengo que reconocer que me dejo sin respiración, sigue igual de hermosa que siempre. Logro formular un **_–Hola-_** y ella sigue mirándome como si tuviese en frente un fantasma, la oigo decir

 ** _-Emma-_** para luego verla desvanecerse frente a mí.

La cargo en mis brazos y subo hasta el que en algún momento fue nuestro cuarto, sigue igual que lo recuerdo, nuestras fotos siguen en los pequeños retratos en la pared. La deposito con suavidad en la cama y me quedo embobada observándola, su belleza siempre me robo el aliento, pero está más delgada, al parecer perdió peso, y ver esas oscuras manchas bajo sus ojos me indican que hace tiempo no duerme bien. Me siento tan culpable porque mi morena este así, el qué dirán y mis miedos me hicieron huir como una cobarde. No creo poder perdonármelo algún día.

Acaba de abrir los ojos, me mira y veo esos orbes cafés que tanto amo colmarse de lágrimas, me preparo internamente para golpes y rechazo, pero en cuestión de segundos siento dos brazos rodeándome con fuerza y un llanto desolado.

Que idiota fui, en serio, Emma Swan en qué pensabas, vaya que resultaste salir sin sentido de la razón como los Charming.

 ** _-Tranquila mi amor, ya no llores, aquí estoy shh...-_** era lo único que podía decir, el nudo en la garganta no me dejaba hablar pero tenía que pedirle perdón, decirle que no había podido olvidarla

 ** _-Perdóname Regina, perdóname por mi estupidez, me deje guiar por mis miedos y hui, mi incapacidad a sentirme amada me abrumo pero te amo tanto que a veces llega a doler, por favor_** ** _mi_** **_amor_** ** _, perdóname por to..-_** no pude terminar porque unos labios presionándose contra los míos me

lo impidieron. Mi morena me estaba besando. Correspondí a su beso con todo el amor y anhelo que

guardaba, necesitaba transmitirle todo aquello que me quemaba por dentro.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y al juntar nuestras frentes la oí susurrar

 ** _–Te amo Emma, ese día en el que te marchaste me sentí morir, quise odiarte, pero mientras más lo intentaba, más te amaba. Te amo tanto-_** más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas **_–Por favor no vuelvas a irte, no me dejes, no_** ** _podría_** **_soportarlo_** ** _otra vez-_**.

 ** _-Nunca morena, no pienso volver a irme, estar seis meses sin ti se sintieron como una eternidad, solo pensaba en ti, en el calor de tus brazos, en tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, en tu sonrisa por las mañanas; me di cuenta que no quiero vivir si me faltas tú, y sé que va ser difícil, que hay muchísimos obstáculos por superar, sé que todavía necesito volver a ganarme tu confianza pero te prometo que esta vez no huiré morena, porque tú y henry son mi hogar, porque te amo y porque prometo demostrártelo cada día de mi vida si me lo permites-_** le dije mirándola a los ojos, necesitaba que me creyera, que viera la sinceridad de mis palabras **_-Además si mal no recuerdo hubo una propuesta de matrimonio a la que nunca pude dar una respuesta-_**

Me miro y juro que me sentí morir cuando la vi sonreír de aquella manera, realmente estoy enamorada de esta morena terca con complejo de reina.

Y con un beso sellé la promesa que le hice de permanecer a su lado sin importar qué.

 _Quién_ _les dice que quizás pronto haya una boda..._


End file.
